Heart Broken Daddy
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro's ex-girlfriend Crystal comes back into his life and she brought a little suprise with her. Will he take her back and go Attilan with her and be apart of the Royal Inhuman family? Or stay with his friend on Earth? Please review. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Pietro laid on his bed looking at a picture of himself and a girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes. He sighed.

'Why, Crystal, why?'

"Tro? You in there, man?" asked Lance, knocking on his best friends door.

"What is it?" asked Pietro.

Lance came in. "We're going to the movies. Wanna come?"

"No thanks."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"You seem sad and lifeless."

"I'm tired."

Lance noticed the picture Pietro was looking at.

"Who's she?"

"No one."

"Then why are you staring at it."

"No reason."

"Pie, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul."

Pietro was silent and didn't move for awhile. Then he sat up. Lance sat next to him.

"Okay. Her name is Crystalia Amaquelin. Crystal for short. She's my ex-girlfriend."

"I thought so."

"I met her two years ago in New York City at my old high school."

_Flashback_

_"Class," said the teacher. "We have a new student."_

_'Whatever,' thought Pietro. He didn't care._

_A girl with long, strawberry blond hair and green eyes walked into the classroom. Pietro's eyes widened._

_'She's beautiful.'_

_"Class, this is Crystalia Amaquelin."_

_"Nice to meet you all," said Crystalia._

_"I hope you all make her feel welcomed."_

_A few days later, Pietro walked over to Crystal, who was getting her books for class._

_"Hi," said Pietro._

_"Hi."_

_"My names Pietro. Pietro Maximoff."_

_"So you're Pietro. I've heard off you."_

_"You have?"_

_"I heard you're the smartest, most talented, and hottest guy at this school."_

_Pietro grinned. "That's me."_

_"I'm Crystal. Could you walk with me to class?"_

_"Sure."_

_End Of Flashback_

"That's how we first met," said Pietro. "Shortly after that we started dating. We went to movies, had picnics in the park. It's was great. I was in love."

"Wow," said Lance. "So what happened?"

"She broke my heart."

_Flashback_

_Pietro had a bouquet of red roses. He was heading toward the park to meet Crystal. When he got there, he saw his love kissing someone else._

_"Crystal!"_

_Crystal pushed the other boy away._

_"Pietro, wait!"_

_But Pietro just threw the roses to the ground and ran off at super speed._

_End Of Flashback_

"She didn't return my love. I heard from her older sister Medusalith that she was cheating on me with multiple guys."

"Oh, Tro, I'm sorry, man."

"It's been two years, but I can't get her out of my head. I can't believe she did that to me! After everything I did for her! I treated her like a princess! Actually, she was, but that's not the point! God I loved her! I thought she was the one I'd marry! I wouldn't have slept with her if I didn't think I'd marry her! I thought we had something special."

Lance put a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"I know it hurts. I had a girlfriend before Kitty. Her name was Helen and she broke my heart too. You'll get over it. You'll find someone better."

"I've been looking."

"Don't worry. You'll find her. Wanna come see a movie?"

"Sure. I'll be down in a sec."

Lance left the room. Then shortly came back in.

". . You slept with her?"

Pietro blushed a bit. "Yes. I did."

"How many times?"

"Twice."

"Just twice?"

"Yeah."

". . . So. . . How was it?"

Pietro shrugged. "It was okay. No big deal."

"So, you're a man now."

"I guess in a way. Can we please not talk about it. And please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

Kurt and Evan were at the food court in the mall. A girl walked up to them.

"Excuse me. Can you help me?"

They both thought she was stunning. He had blond hair and lovly green eyes.

Evan smiled and said, "Anything for you."

"What do you need help with?" asked Kurt. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Crystal Amaquelin. I'm looking for Pietro Maximoff."

* * *

That's the first chapter.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and Jean were at the mall having some alone time when it was interrupted.

_BAMF!_

"Scott, Jean," said Kurt.

"Kurt! Someone could have seen you!" scolded Scott.

"Sorry. I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Jean.

"Me and Evan just met this girl. Her name is Crystal and she's looking for Pietro."

"And why is this important?" asked Scott.

"Well, when we asked why she was looking for him she said that two years ago she made a big mistake and wants to make up."

"What mistake?" asked Jean.

"She didn't say."

"Where is she now?"

* * *

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Rogue (they were at the mall to) listen to what Crystal had to say.

"Pietro and I were a couple two years ago," said Crystal. "He caught me kissing someone else and broke up with me. I had to go to Attilan so I couldn't talk to him and save our relationship. I haven't seen him since."

"Attilan?" said Kitty.

"That's the city of the Inhumans. It located on the Blue Moon, where me, my family, and other Inhumans are from."

"Whoa! You're some kind of space alien?" asked Evan.

"You can say that."

"You're wasting your time," said Rogue. "I doubt he wants to see you after what you did."

"But she has to meet him."

"Who?"

"I'll explain that later. Please tell me were he is."

"Like, okay, but first tell us more about you Inhumans," said Kitty.

"Yeah, I'd like to know," said Jean.

"Well, like mutants, we have powers."

"You know about mutants?" asked Scott.

"Yes. I know Pietro's one. He told me about them."

_Flashback_

_"Pietro," said Crystal._

_"Yes?"_

_"What are you? Are you human?"_

_"Why would you ask?"_

_"I saw you ran very fast once. No other humans can run that fast."_

_"I am human. I'm just a special kind. I'm a mutant."_

_"What's a mutant?"_

_"A mutant is someone with the X-Gene. This gene gives us mutants special powers. My power is super speed. I can move faster then everyone. I can reach up to Mach 10. And my speed isn't just for running. I have speed physiology, molecular destabilization, and enhanced durability. And I have quick intellect too. Plus, I'm skilled in combatant and have enhanced strength. I've been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat which make me an excellent fighter. My upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while my legs can press approximately 1 ton."_

_"Amazing."_

_"Aren't I?"_

_"Pietro, I have powers too."_

_"What? Really?"_

_Crystal nodded. "I'm an Inhuman. We get our powers from the Terrigen Crystals and TerrigenMist. I'm an Elementalist. I can manipulate the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air."_

_"That's cool."_

_"Aren't I?"_

_End Of Flashback_

"You control fire, water, earth, and air?" and Kurt.

"Yeah."

"That's a powerful gift," said Jean.

"Like, I thought Pietro could just run fast and had good reflexes," said Kitty.

"Guess he has a lot more in him," said Rogue.

"I can tell you more about Inhumans if you help me find Pietro," said Crystal.

"Sure," said Jean.

* * *

After the movies, the Brotherhood went walking around the mall. Todd went to pick-pocket, Fred left to eat, and Wanda went off somewhere by herself.

Pietro and Lance talked. He told him more about Crystal. How she and her sister Medusa were princess and their parents Quelin (her father) and Ambur (her mother) were the king and queen of the Inhumans.

"So you dated royalty?" asked Lance.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "And we were superheros for awhile."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We fought villains like Thundra, Arkon, Random, and a lot of other bad guys. This one I'll never forget. Dane Whitman. AKA Black Knight. Me and him fought for Crystal. A sword battle. It was so intense. It was like a fight to the death kinda thing. I won. But now I wish I hadn't."

The Brotherhood met at the food court.

"Hey, Pietro!"

"Rogue? What is it?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Oh yeah? Who?" He took a sip from his drink.

"Pietro!" said Crystal, happy.

Pietro spat out his drink and coughed.

"You!?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

Review or no new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here!?" demanded Pietro.

"Who's she, yo?" asked Todd.

"Tro's ex," said Lance.

"Pietro, I missed you," said Crystal.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He looked disgusted.

"Get off of me!" He pushed her away. "Yeah right you missed me! You missed kissing other guys behind my back is what you missed!"

"No. I'm sorry I did what I did, but I've changed. I want us to be together again."

"Well I don't!"

"Don't you miss the old days, Petey?"

"Don't call me that! I hate being called Petey!"

"Don't you miss the picnics in the park? The late night strolls? The fairs? The crime fighting?"

"Maximoff fought crime?" asked Evan, not believing it.

"I used to, yeah," said Pietro. "At first I missed all of that, but I've moved on."

"You should too, sug," said Rogue.

"But I don't want to," said Crystal. "I want my man back."

"This is like something from a back romance novel," said Wanda.

"I want you."

"Yeah, well, I want Wanda to stop giving me dirty looks when she's mad about something, Fred to stop eating so much, Todd to take more then one freaken shower a month, John to stop setting my stuff on fire when he visits, and Daniels to stop flicking rubber bands at me and spit spitballs at me in class! You can't always get what you want, babe. Life doesn't work that way. Life is not fair."

"Too true," said Rogue.

Crystal pressed close to Pietro, running a hand over his cheek.

"I miss you. I miss us. Take me back. Please. I want my knight in shinning silver armor."

"He hung up his shield and sword."

"Like, give her a chance, Pietro," said Kitty. "From what she told us, she's really sorry. And I loved the stories she told. They were so romantic."

"Ah don't think he should give her a chance," said Rogue. "She hurt him once, she'll do it again."

"If he doesn't want to get back together, can I call you sometime?" Evan asked Crystal.

"He's a loser," said Todd. "Go out with me."

"No, me," said Freddy.

Pietro and Wanda rolled their eyes.

"You morons can have her," said Pietro. "I'm done with her."

"She's going to be upset about this," said Crystal.

"Who?"

Then he noticed a woman with very, very long, red hair and green eyes, a man with short, black hair and blue eyes, a little boy, about nine, with short, messy, black hair and green eyes, and a little eight year old girl with short, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are they?" asked Jean.

"The woman is Medusa, Crystal's older sister," said Pietro. "The man is her boyfriend Blackagar Boltagon. He goes by Black Bolt. The two kids I don't know."

"Medusa and Blackagar got married. The little boy is their son Ahura," said Crystal. "The little girl is mine."

"Yours? What? Did you have sex behind my back too and got knocked up?"

"No. She's yours, Pietro."

Lance spat out his drink. Freddy almost choked on his food. Everyone else stared with wide eyes and/or mouths opened wide with shock.

"Y-y-you're l-lying!" stuttered Pietro.

"No," said Crystal. "It's true. She is you daughter. You're a father."

"I'm a . . . father?. . ."

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Lance. "You and Tro are seventeen and you two broke up when you were fifteen! That was two years ago! Two! If she was his kid, she'd be two!"

"Unless the Blue Moon travels around the Sun faster than the Earth does," said Pietro.

Crystal nodded. "One year on Earth is four years on the Blue Moon. So I'm twenty-three and Luna is eight."

"Luna is her name?"

Luna ran over.

"Mommy, is he my daddy?"

* * *

Well, Pietro's a teen parent now. Hope he doesn't get in too much trouble, but I guess we'll see.

Luna is from the comics to those who don't know. She's the first child to be born to a mutant and Inhuman. And maybe the only, I don't know. Luna got her powers when she was six. She's an empath. She can sense and feel others emotions, and she can remove, give, and alter emotions. She can also see people's auras. With her aura vision, she can see their entity, their feelings, emotions, and she can tell if they are good or evil. Luna can read and manipulate the state of nearby beings including their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness, mental illness, and whether a person is under mental control. These states are represented to her as various cascading colors.

Luna doesn't have a codename, so I'm making one up her her. Her codename will be Moon Sight because of her power and her name, which she got because she was born of the moon. If you can think of a better name, feel free to give suggestions. And when her eyes turn gold that means she's using her powers.

Anyway, good? Bad?

Please review to read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy, is he my daddy?" asked Luna.

"Wait a sec," said Evan. "If she's his kid, then that would mean that.. Oh my god."

"You had sex!?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Yes, okay!" snapped Pietro, cheeks red. "Now don't you tell anyone!"

"Alright, Tro!" said Todd.

"You the man!" said Freddy.

"Don't be happy for me! I have a kid now!"

Luna walked up to Pietro. She looked up and he looked down.

"Are you my daddy? I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

Pietro didn't know what to say or do. After a few seconds, he bent down and picked her up.

"I guess I am. Nice to meet you, Luna."

Pietro smiled at her. She smiled too.

"She must be his kid," said Scott. "She has his eyes, nose, and skin color."

"I don't think she is," said Rogue. "I bet she's someone else's kid and Crystal is just saying Pie's the father."

"There is a way to find out," said Jean. "Crystal, if you and Luna would come to the Institute, we could do a blood test."

"Alright. Hang on a sec."

She walked over to her sister.

"I have to. I'll catch you later."

"Okay," said Medusa.

"Let's find out the truth," said Lance.

* * *

They were in the infirmary so they could draw blood from both Pietro and Luna.

Pietro went first.

"This won't hurt too much," said Hank.

"Whoa! You're using a needle?" asked Lance.

"How else can they draw blood?" said Scott.

"Lance, you're not, like, afraid of needles, are you?" asked Kitty.

"Of course not! But I don't like them. They hurt like hell."

"I'm scared," said Pietro. "Hold my hand?"

Scott snickered.

"Don't laugh at him!" yelled Lance.

"I'm not laughing at him," chuckled Scott. "I'm laughing at you. He's getting blood drawn and you're the one who's scared."

"I'm not scared of needle!"

"Who cares?!" yelled Wanda. "Right now we need to find out if Pietro is the father of this kid!"

Lance squeezed Pietro's hand and Hank stuck the needle in.

"Ow! That hurt!" cried Pietro.

"Take it easy on him!" yelled Lance.

"No! My hand! You're crushing it!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"There," said Hank. "Done."

"Luna," said Ororo. "It's your turn."

"I'm kinda scared, Miss Munroe," said Luna.

"I'll hold your hand," said Pietro. "And I won't squeeze too tight."

They took some blood from her.

"Now what?" asked Scott.

"We'll compare Pietro's blood to Luna's to see how close a genetic match they are," said Charles.

They all waited in the living room.

"I hope you know you're stupid," Logan said to Pietro.

"I know."

"This isn't your fault," said Lance.

"How did it happen?" asked Fred.

"You seriously don't know how it works?" asked Scott.

"Not at all."

"Ask your health teacher," said Logan.

"So, Luna," said Charles. "How old are you?"

"Eight, Mr. X."

"You have any powers?"

"Yes."

"What are they?" asked Ororo.

"She's an empath," said Crystal.

"A what, yo?" asked Todd.

"An empath," said Pietro. "You know how the word empathy is to have sympathy or feel what others feel. An empath's power has to do with emotions."

Luna nodded. "I'm able to sense, remove and alter emotions. And I can 'see' the feelings of others."

"See feelings?" asked Lance.

"I see auras."

"Auras?" asked Evan.

"Auras, she can see their entity, their feelings, emotions, and she can tell if a person is good or evil," said Crystal.

"That's all she can do?" asked Todd. "What a lame power, yo."

Pietro punched Todd hard in the stomach.

"Ow! I mean in battle! Otherwise it's a good and useful power!"

"It is," said Pietro. "No power is useless."

Charles nodded.

"The results are in," said Hank.

"And?" said Logan.

"Pietro is Luna's father."

"Told you," said Crystal.

"Man, Tro, you're a dad," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "Oh man."

"Taking care of a child isa lot of work and responsibility," said Kurt.

"I know."

Luna ran over and hugged Pietro's leg.

"Daddy."

Pietro picked her up.

"Hi, Lunny. How do you like Earth?"

"It's nice. And big. When I first came I said, Is this Earth? Why does it smell so bad?"

"You must've smelt Todd," said Lance. "Or Blob cut the cheese."

"Hey!" they both yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"Pietro," said Crystal. "The parent must always do what's best for the child."

"Right," said Pietro. "So, maybe you could move here in Bayville so I can see Luna often. And we can do this custody thing. I can take her on the weekends and holidays."

"Actually, I was thinking we get married."

* * *

Married? Oh boy.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

"MARRY!?!" screamed Pietro.

"Marry!?" shouted Rogue, Lance, and Wanda.

"Marry?" said Kurt.

"Oh my," said Jean.

"Oh shit." Scott and Evan snickered.

"Like, omg," said Kitty.

"What?" said Fred.

"You can't be serious, yo," said Todd.

"What's wrong with the idea?" asked Crystal. "Luna needs a father."

"B-b-but I c-can't get married!" stuttered Pietro.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I, uh, have commitment issues."

"That's right," said Lance. "He can't commit to anything!"

"Lair," said Evan.

"Excuse me, Daniels?" said Pietro.

"You're committed to everything you do. Like when we were seven and some big kids dared to sleep in the grave yard. You stayed all night, even when they tried scaring you. When I found you in the morning you were sleeping by someone's grave. Now that's commitment. And bravery."

Pietro shot Evan a death look.

"Pietro's too young to get married!" said Wanda.

"Some get married younger," said Scott.

"I don't wanna get married!" yelled Pietro.

"Crsytal, perhaps we should think of another option," said Charles.

"Yes, Pietro is much too young to marry," said Ororo.

"Plus, how do we know you won't cheat on him again?" asked Rogue.

"I love Pietro. I want to live in Attilan with him forever."

"Whoa! You wanna take him away to your plant!?" said Todd.

"Me and Luna can't live on Earth. My sister's son Ahura has an unstable mind. He needs Luna and her powers to keep calm and control."

"That's your problem, not Pietro!" yelled Wanda. "You're not taking my brother away!"

"Take him away!" said Evan. "Far away!"

"Fuck you, Daniels," said the Brotherhood.

"Pie, you okay?" asked Rogue.

"I'm getting a headache. Crystal, you wanna get married?"

"Oh my god, Pietro, yes!" exclaimed Crystal.

"What?! No! I didn't propose!"

"Oh my gad! You need to get a ring! I'll get tell my sister and parents! Soon we'll be the Amaquelin Maximoffs!"

"The what now?!"

"I'll be right back!"

She started running.

"No! Someone stop her!"

Rogue ran at Crystal and tackled her.

Everyone stared. Rogue Blushed.

"Daddy, why did she tackle mommy?" asked Luna.

"'Cause mommy got over excited," answered Pietro.

"Wow, Rogue, nice tackle," said Lance.

"Uh, thanks. Ah'm sorry, Crystal," said Rogue, helping her up.

"Crystal, Pietro didn't propose," said Jean.

"He doesn't wanna marry you," said Kurt.

"Why?" asked Crystal.

"Because I don't love you," said Pietro. "People should get married because they're in love. I was in love with you, but not anymore. I do wanna be there for Luna, but I can't marry you or move to Attilan. My place is here on Earth. I can't get married. Not now and not with you."

The Brotherhood left.

* * *

The Next Day

Rogue went out for a walk and she spotted Pietro sitting on a bench in the park. She walked over.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, Rogue," said Pietro, smiling.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Waiting Luna."

Luna was playing with the other kids in the park.

"I told Crystal I'd send the day with her," said Pietro.

"So, you won't marry her?"

"Nope."

"That's good."

"Why? Most of the X-Geeks were hoping I move away."

"I don't. You're right. People should get married to people they love and love them back. I don't think Crystal loves you like she says she does. And I don't want you to leave."

"You don't? Why?"

"It would be to boring around here without you. And I'd miss you."

"You would?"

Rogue blushed.

"Well, yeah."

Pietro smiled. "I'd miss you too. I miss you now. I wish you didn't leave the Brotherhood."

"I had to. Mystique lied to me."

Pietro nodded. "I understand. Still wish you didn't leave though."

Luna ran over.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, baby."

Pietro picked Luna up and put her on her lap.

"Hi, Luna," said Rogue.

"I remember you from yesterday," said Luna.

"Yeah. Ah'm a friend of your dad. My name's Rogue."

"Hi."

Luna's eyes glowed then when back to normal.

"You're a good person. And you have happy emotions right now."

"Hmm?"

"It's her power," said Pietro. "Remember, she can see emotions. Her eyes turn gold when she uses them. And she knows what you feel by the color aura you have."

"Your aura is yellow," said Luna.

She looked at Pietro and her eyes changed from blue to gold and then back to blue again.

"Daddy, you're happy too. Yesterday your aura was gray, which meant you were sad."

"Oh, well, I was a little sad. Your mommy wanted me to leave my friends and family."

"Well, I should go," said Rogue. "You two have fun."

"Wait!" said Luna. "You can stay. I don't mind if you do."

"No problem with me," said Pietro. "Stay and have fun with us."

"Oh. Okay. Ah got nothing ta do taday anyway."

"Great," said Luna.

'Daddy's heart broken,' thought Luna. 'Mommy can't fix his heart, but maybe Rogue can.'

* * *

Well? Whatcha think?

If you wanna read the next chapter please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry, Avatard12, but this story will end with Pietro/Rogue, but don't worry there'll be Pietro/Crystal during this fic.

Here's chapter 6.

Enjoy.

* * *

Remy Etienne Lebeau was out with his girlfriend Bella Donna Boudreaux. She was a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes. They were sitting at a table outside a coffee shop. Remy was holding Bella's hands.

"Bella, my sweet chere, has Remy were told you how beautiful you are?" asked Remy.

"Hmm. No, you haven't," said Bella, smiling.

"Well, Remy will tell you now. You are the most beautifulest woman alive. No one is more beautiful then you."

"Oh, Remy."

He kissed her cheek. Then something caught his devilish eyes.

"I know those two."

Bella turned her head and they both saw Pietro, Rogue, and Luna walking by not too far away.

"Friends of your?" asked Bella.

"The boy is Remy's boss's son and the girl with white streaks is an X-Man. The little girl Remy never see before till now."

They decided to follow them.

Pietro, Rogue, and Luna had gone to a lot of places and did loys of things. They played in the park, went to the mall, and other stuff. Now they went out for ice cream.

"What flavor do you want, Lunny?" asked Pietro.

"Uhm, what flavor is good?" asked Luna.

"Moose Tracks is my favorite," said Rogue.

All three of them got moose tracks. Remy and Bella entered the ice cream shot and sat at their table.

"Bonjour, Silver," said Remy.

"Remy, bonjour," said Pietro. "What brings you here?"

"And who's she?" asked Rogue.

"This is Bella Boudreaux. My girlfriend."

"Hello, Bella," said Pietro.

"Hello, Pietro," said Bella. "Nice to meet you and Rogue. And your little friend."

"Oh, yeah. Me and Rogue are babysitting the neighbor's kid," lied Pietro.

Remy was Pietro's friend, but he was also one of Magneto's employees. He might tell Magneto about Luna and he didn't know what might happen, but it most likely won't be pretty.

"Hello, little one," said Remy, smiling at Luna.

"Hi," said Luna. "My name's Luna. Your aura's green."

Remy blinked.

"She's a mutant," said Rogue. "She sees people's auras."

"My friends call me Moon Sight," said Luna.

"She's so cute," said Bella.

"Thanks," said Pietro.

"I like your clothes," Luna said to Bella. "And your eyes," she said to Remy.

"Not too many people like Remy's eyes," said Remy.

"Why? They're cool and unique."

Remy smiled and tasseled Luna's hair.

"Thanks, kid."

"How long have you two been together?" asked Bella.

Both Pietro and Rogue blushed.

"We're not dating," said Rogue.

"We're just friends," said Pietro.

"That's what they all say," said Remy, smirking.

"Come on, Luna. We have to go."

"Okay, daddy."

Pietro froze. Remy and Bella stared at him.

"Daddy?"

"She doesn't have a father and I spend lots of time with her, so she calls me daddy sometimes."

"Ah, I see," said Remy, nodding.

They walked out and Luna asked, "Why didn't you tell him you're my daddy? I thought he was your friend."

"He is, but he works for my father."

"He works for grandpa? Can I see him?"

"No. I don't think it would be a good idea is he meets you."

"Why?"

"Well, he's not old, but he's no spring chicken either. He might not take the news well."

'And if he doesn't have a heart attack he'll just rip my heart out.'

"Anyway, let's go," said Pietro.

* * *

After they look Luna to the hotel she and Crystal were staying in, Pietro walked Rogue home.

"Thanks for hanging with us," said Pietro.

"Thanks for letting me," said Rogue.

They were in front of the Institute.

"Ah guess Ah'll be seeing ya."

"Rogue, wait."

"Yeah?"

"You still don't have control over your powers, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let's say I was going to kiss you. You'd absorb my thoughts, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

Pietro closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and took a step closer to Rogue.

"Screw it."

Pietro kissed Rogue on the lips. At first she was shocked, but then relaxed. It went well until Pietro's eyes shot open and he grew weak. Rogue went his energy flow to her and pulled away. He panted.

"Ah'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. I'm fine. Really."

"Ya could've died!"

"But I didn't."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"'Cause I wanted to."

"Pie, we can't be together. We can't touch."

"Yes, we can. You can't control your powers now, but you can someday. Everyone can control their powers, Rogue. You're no different. Actually, I think you're learning control now. You didn't absorb me right away."

"That's probably 'cause of your super speed."

"Maybe, but still."

"We're on different sides."

"That's not stopping Lance and Kitty. Rogue, you don't have to be scared. It can work. I want to be with you. You make me happy."

Rogue smiled.

"I'll see ya later," said Pietro.

"Yeah, later," said Rogue.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	7. Chapter 7

"I had a great day with Daddy, Mommy!" said Luna. "Me, him, and Rogue did lots of things and went to lots of place! It was great!"

"I'm glad you had a great time, sweety," said Crystal. "Wait, Rogue?"

"That's the name of Daddy's friend. The girl with brown hair with white in it."

"Oh, yes, I know who she is now."

"She's really nice."

"Good. So, did your Daddy chance his mind?"

"No. He still doesn't wanna marry you."

Crystal frowned. "I was afraid of that. Looks like I have no choice."

"Mommy?"

"Luna, honey, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Mommy?"

"I need you to make your Daddy fall in love with me."

"Why?"

"Because he won't love me on him own."

"I don't wanna do that to daddy."

"But don't you want him to be happy? He's too upset about what I did, he won't let himself love me, so you have to help him."

Luna thought about it for a sec.

"Will Daddy be happy?"

"Yes. Trust me, this is for the best."

* * *

Lance, Todd, Freddy, and Luna were playing in the yard at the Brotherhood house. They played mutant football.

"Moon Sight, cover me!" said Lance.

"I got him, Avalanche!" Luna tackled Todd.

"How you so strong, yo? You younger then me, dawg," said Todd.

"I'm not a doggie."

"I didn't call you a real dawg, kid. It's just what I call people. It's cool talk."

"Oh."

"I got you, Lance!" said Fred, almost catching up to Lance.

"Not even close, Blob! Maybe if you lost some weight!"

"Why I utta!"

"Lun, catch!"

Luna caught the ball and ran to the other side.

"Touchdown! We win!"

"Alright, Luna!" Lance pumped him fist in the air.

Todd tackled Luna. Then Lance jumped on them both.

"My turn!" said Freddy.

he ran over and jumped. They moved away quickly. Fred landed on his front, his face was eating the dirt.

"Sorry, Freddy," said Todd. "You're too fat. If we let you land on us, you're crush us to death."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

Luna giggled and Lance laughed.

Lance was on his back and he lifted Luna up high.

"Not bad, kiddo."

Luna smiled and so did he.

Pietro and Crystal were watching of the side. Pietro smiled at his daughter and 'brothers' having fun.

"Pietro, are you sure you don't wanna do this?" asked Crystal.

"Positive. I don't wanna marry you. End of discussion," said Pietro.

Crystal looked over at Luna's direction. She made a hand gesture for her to come over. Luna ran over to Pietro. He picked her up.

"Hey, honey. What is it?"

Luna put her hands on her daddy's temples.

"Luna, what are you-"

Then both of their eyes glowed. Crystal smiled.

Pietro put Luna down. He looked at Crystal and said,

"What was I thinking? Of course I'll marry you! I love you!"

They started kissing.

"Hey, Tro!" called Lance. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my fiancée," answered Pietro.

"Uncle Lance, Uncle Fred, Uncle Todd, my mommy and daddy are getting married!" exclaimed Luna, with joy.

"What?!?"

"What's going on? asked Wanda.

"Aunt Wanda! My daddy's going to marry my mommy!"

"WHAT!?! Why!?!"

"I'm in love!" shouted Pietro, hands in the air.

Wanda and the boys stared at him.

"What did you do to him, Crystal!" yelled Wanda.

"Nothing," said Crystal. "He just came to his senses."

"You mean you've brainwashed him!"

"I did no such thing."

"Crystal, my love, I'll go get a ring so I can propose properly," said Pietro. "After we're married we'll go to Attilan."

"What? You're leaving Earth?" asked Todd, hurt. "B-but what about us?"

"I'll visit."

"Tro, this joke isn't funny!" yelled Lance. "Cut it out!"

"What joke? I'm in love! I want to marry Crystal and live in Attilan with her forever!"

"No," said Wanda. "This isn't right. You said you didn't love her anymore. You said you'd never marry her or leave us. Snap out of it, Pea."

"I love her, Wanda. Why can't you understand that?"

"Let's go, darling," said Crystal. "We have so much to do before the wedding."

"Yes, my love."

And Pietro, Crystal, and Luna left.

* * *

End of another chapter.

Please review if you wanna read the next chapter.

I need at least one review to update a new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"What made him chance him mind so fast?" asked Jean.

"We think she somehow brainwashed him," said Wanda.

"Your own brother," said Todd. "That's too bad. I know someone who could use a hug."

"Toad, don't make me hex you."

"Sorry."

"Ah can't believe that bitch!" sneered Rogue. "She's that desperate!?"

"Guess so," said Fred.

"How'd she do it?" asked Lance. "I thought she could control elements. Not minds."

"I think I know," said Charles. "Luna controls and alters emotions. Love is an emotion. She must of used her powers to make Pietro fall in love with Crystal."

"Why would she that, yo?" asked Todd.

"Because of her mom," said Kurt.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "She must've, like, convinced Luna it was the right thing to do. Luna's so innocent and it's easy to trick innocent people."

"Well, we better find the boy and fix him before he does somethin' stupid," said Logan.

"Right," said Lance. "I'm not letting her take my brother into outer space."

"That's right," said Rogue. "No one is takin' Pie away from me. I mean us!" she said quickly.

"Let's go," said Wanda.

* * *

"Rogue," said Kitty. "Do you like Pietro?"

"What!? No way!"

"Don't lie. It's okay if you do."

"Ah don't like Speedy! He's just a friend to me. A good friend and Ah don't want him hurt."

"Kay, Rogue. Like, whatever you say."

Bamf!

"Found him," said Kurt. "He and Crystal are at the Gazebo. He's going to propose."

_Bamf!_

He ported them there.

* * *

At the Gazebo, Pietro got on one knee and took at a small box.

"Crystalia Amaquelin, will you marry me and be Crystalia Maximoff?" asked Pietro.

He opened the box and there was a diamond ring in it.

"Oh my god, Pietro, yes!" Crystal squealed with joy.

BAMF!

"Don't marry her!" cried Rogue.

They just ported there. The Brotherhood and the rest of the X-Men (except Evan 'cause he doesn't like Pietro) ran over.

"Pietro," said Wanda. "Crystal had Luna use her powers to make you fall in love with her!"

"They're lying, Pietro!" cried Crystal. "I did no such thing!"

"Did so!" snapped Rogue. "Why can you leave Tro alone! He doesn't like you!"

"Why do you care? Do you like Pietro?"

"N-no! Ah don't like him like that!"

"Now who's the liar!"

"You are!" shouted Lance. "You've lied and cheated to Tro for the last time!"

"Will you guys stop it!" yelled Pietro. "I love Crystal! I'm not under anything!"

"Pie, listen to me," said Rogue, close to Pietro. "We're your friends. We'd neva lie to you. We wanna help you."

"Rogue, I know you have feelings for me, but please. It can't and won't work out. I love Crystal and you and I can't touch each other."

"B-but you said-"

"I'm sorry, Roguey, but I feel nothing for you."

There was silence.

"Maximoff, you bastard!" yelled Scott.

Rogue shook with anger. But she wasn't angry with Pietro.

She walked over to Crystal and slapped her across the face. The two started fighting.

"Yeah! Cat fight!" said Todd.

While Wanda, Jean, Kitty, Lance, Scott, Kurt, and Pietro tried to pull Rogue and Crystal apart and Fred and Todd watched them fight, Luna was watching and listening no too far away. tears streamed down her cheeks.

'I messed up,' thought Luna.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, Rogue, everyone," she whispered.

Luna, with her head down, turned to walk away. She olny took three steps with she bumped into someone. She looked up up see the big, hairy mutant known as Sabretooth.

"Well, what do we have here?" he smirked at her.

Luna gulped and started to run, but he caught her.

"Come with me, kid."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pietro heard Luna scream.

"LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He ran to where he heard the scream, but she was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Victor, whatcha got there?" asked John.

"Luna?" said Remy.

"H-hi, Remy," said Luna, scared.

"What you doing taking little girls, Sabretooth?"

"This isn't just any little girl," said Victor.

"Why is she so special, mate?" asked John. "Does she have a powerful mutant power?"

"Nope. She's the boss's granddaughter."

"What?!" exclaimed John and Remy.

"Quickie said she was the neighbor's kid," said Remy.

"He lied," said Sabretooth.

"Wow," said John. "Speedy's a daddy!"

"What?"

Piotr walked into the room.

"Speedy has a daughter, mate!"

"I'm Luna."

"Nice to meet you," said Piotr.

"Why'd you bring her here?" asked Remy.

"For fun," Sabretooth said, simply.

"Getting Pietro in trouble is fun for you?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?" asked Luna.

"You know who I am," said Remy. "The big guy is Piotr. We call him Peter. The orange hair guy play with his lighter is John. And the scary guy who brought you here is Victor. We call him Sabretooth 'cause he's like one."

"Nice ta meet ya, Shelia," said John, grinning.

"Hello, little one," said Peter, smiling. "Sorry if Sabretooth scared you. He has a tendency to do that to children."

Luna smiled a little. "I'm fine. Nice to meet you all. You and John have good auras too."

"What?" asked John.

"She sees emotions and if people are good or bad," said Remy.

"Ah."

"Where's the boss?" asked Sabretooth.

"He should be here, mate."

"The boss?" said Luna. "You mean my grandpa?" She started jumping up and down with excitement. "My grandfather's here!? Yeah! I really, really, REALLY wanna meet him! Where is he?! Take me too him! I wanna see grandpa! I wanna see grandpa! I wanna see grandpa!"

"Whoa! She's Pietro's kid alright," said John. "She hyper like him."

Sabretooth cupped his hands near his mouth.

"BOSS! COME HERE QUICK!"

Magneto, in full armor, with cape and helmet, walked in.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"We'd like you to meet someone," said Sabretooth, smirking.

He moved to reveal Luna. Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she?"

Luna walked up to him.

"Are you Erik Lehnsherr?"

"I am. And you?"

"My name's Luna Maximoff. Pietro Maximoff is my daddy. I'm your granddaughter."

Luna smiled at him.

"You're my grandfather."

* * *

Whoa! Magneto knows! How will he react?

Review if you wanna find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Magneto's eyes widened.

"W-what kind of sick joke is this!?!"

"No joke," said Sabretooth.

"Congratulations, boss-man!" said John. "You're a grandpa!"

"This is no time to celebrate, Pyro! And I'm NOT a grandpa!"

"Sure you are. I'm not saying for old or anything, but when your kid has a kid that kid is your grandkid."

"I know, stupid! But my son is sixteen! He's too young to have kids!"

"Didn't he and Wanda turn seventeen two months ago?" asked Remy.

"What?" Magneto checked the calender. "Oh crap, you're right. That must have been why the maid was tugging on my sleeve saying, "Señor Lehnsherr! Señor Lehnsherr! Fiesta! Fiesta!"

"You missed one hell of a good party, boss. But don't worry. We covered for you."

"Yeah. We told your kids you had violent diarrhea," said John.

"What!? Why would you say that?! Couldn't you think of a better excuse!?!"

"It was the first thing that popped into my head, mate. Sorry."

Magneto sighed. "Whatever. The point is this girl isn't my granddaughter."

"I am your granddaughter," said Luna. "Look at me. I look a little like daddy."

Magneto took a good look at her. She did have blue eyes like he himself and his children have. But lots of people have blue eyes.

"You're too old to be my son's daughter."

"I'm from the Blue Moon. It travels around the Sun faster then Earth."

"Speedy mated with a space alien?" asked John.

"Yeah. I'm half Inhuman and half Mutant."

"Oh, I am going to kill my son," said Magneto.

"No!" cried Luna. She hugged Magneto's leg. "Don't be mad at Daddy! It's not his fault! Please don't be mad at him or hurt him!"

Magneto stared at Luna, not knowing what to do. She looked up at him with teary blue eyes.

". . ."

"I just wanted to meet my mutant family." Luna pulled away and looked down, sad.

Then Magneto surprised them all, including himself. He picked Luna up and gave her a hug.

Luna hugged back, smiling.

The Acolytes stared at the scene in front of them.

"Wow," said Peter.

"Oui," said Remy.

Magneto turned to them.

"What are you looking at? Go do something else!"

They all left.

Luna reached up and took Magneto's helmet off.

"You look just like Daddy!"

"No, he looks just like me."

"Oh, yeah," giggled Luna.

Magneto smiled a little.

"Why don't we talk in my office."

* * *

"Who took her!?!?!" screamed Crystal, tears streaming down her face. "And why!?!?!"

"Please stay calm, Ms. Amaquelin," said Charles. "Well find her."

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Like, Pietro, Lance, Todd, Scott, Kurt, and Mr. Logan will find her in no time."

"What Ah don't get is why Sabretooth too her," said Rogue.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Ororo.

* * *

Logan sniffed the air.

"This is where it ends."

"I don't see him or Luna," said Scott.

_BAMF!_

"No sign of her," said Kurt.

"Keep looking," said Lance.

"Yo, Luna, where you!" called Todd.

"Luna! It's Daddy!" called Pietro. "Please answer me if you can hear me!"

"Tro, did you check your dad's hideout?" asked Lance.

"Yeah. No one's there."

Then something caught Pietro's eyes.

"That car."

"What about it?"

"It's Mystique's."

"So?"

"She'll help us find Luna."

He walked over to the car.

"Todd, come here please."

"What is it, yo?"

"I need you to slim Mystique's car."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I won't let her hurt you."

"Okay."

Todd inhaled and was going to spit out slime when out of nowhere, Mystique showed up and grabbed Todd in a headlock.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

"How'd you know that'd happen?" asked Scott.

"I know the woman," said Pietro with a shrug.

"Mother, let him go," said Kurt.

Mystique let go of Todd. He hopped by Lance's side.

"What's this about?" demanded Mystique.

"Where's your boyfriend Creed?" demanded Pietro.

"Whoa! Than horse's ass is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Whatever. Where is he?"

"No know or care. Why do you need to know?"

"He took Tro's daughter," said Todd.

Lance elbowed him in the side.

"What?"

"I'll explain later," said Pietro. "Raven, please. If you know where magneto's new hideout is you have to tell me. A little girl's life is at steak."

"Please, mom," said Kurt. "If not her him, for her."

Mystique thought for a second and said,

"I think I know where to find them."

* * *

Liked it? Hated it?

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Magneto and Luna were in Magneto's office. Magneto, not wearing him helmet, sat down in front of his desk. Luna sat across him her. They just looked at each other. Neither said a word.

Finally, Luna spoke up.

"Do you hate my daddy and Aunt Wanda?"

Magneto was shocked by that question.

"What? Why would you think I hate my children?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. Aunt Wanda said you locked her away when she was nine just 'cause she had trouble controlling her powers. And Daddy said you threw him out of the car and drove off when he was ten. And in the cold rain. He was outside for hours till the Maximoff family showed up and took him home. Aunt Wanda says you hate them and only care about yourself."

Magneto frowned sadly.

"I locked Wanda away for her own good. She was a danger to herself and everyone around her."

"So? My daddy said no matter how uncontrolled I'd get, he'd never send me away. He'd keep me and try to help me. And give me lots of love."

Magneto didn't speak.

"And what about Daddy? Why did you get rid of him?"

"I though it was right at the time. If I send him out into the world he'd be stronger. And see the truth about it."

"That the world is beautiful, yet distrustful and horrid."

"Yes."

"That's not completely true. There are some good people in the world."

"Some. The rest are bad people who will do anything to hurt you. Especially humans."

"No. Not all humans are bad. Just like not all mutants are good. Some humans aren't bothered by mutants. They can live with it. Some can't because they're scared or are jealous of us. And some people want to destroy what they don't understand. But not everyone. Some are educated enough to understand. But that's not the point. It was wrong to send a little boy into the world. He could have been killed."

"But he wasn't. He was with with the Maximoff family."

"For a year and a half."

"Hmm?"

"They died in a car crash. Daddy had to live in an orphanage till he was fourteen. Some of the nuns there were mean and lots of the kids were mean. They would beat him."

"They did?"

Luna nodded. "The Allens adopted him. They were nice people. He stayed with them till he was sixteen. Then you came."

"He told you his past."

"I caught him crying and when I asked him why he was crying he said he was thinking and the stuff he was thinking made him cry. I asked what he was thinking about and he said when he met me he was thinking about his past and the bad stuff made him cry."

Magneto looked sad.

"Don't be sad, grandpa," said Luna. "Daddy's not mad at you. Aunt Wanda is, but not him."

"He's not one to get mad."

"No, but he is sad. I see it."

"You see it?"

"That's my power. I'm an empath. I can alter emotions. And I can see them too. I saw Daddy's aura and it was gray. That means he's sad. I see your too. It's gray and blue. That's means you're sad and you suffered."

"I have," said Magneto.

"I want Daddy to be happy, but I think I made everything worse."

"How so?"

"My mommy, Crystal, made he use my powers to make daddy fall in love with her. Daddy likes with girl named Rogue and she likes him, but Mommy said Daddy would be happier with her. Before the catman took me here, Mommy, Rogue, and everyone was fighting."

"Catman?" Magneto smiled at the nickname Luna chose for Sabretooth.

Luna smiled too. "Yeah."

"Why did your mother want you to make your father fall in love with her? Does she still love him?"

"No. She wants to marry Daddy so she doesn't have to marry this other guy."

"What?"

"Well, here's what happened back at Attilan."

_Flashback_

_Luna was hiding, listening to her mommy, aunt, uncle, and grandparents talk._

_"Crystal, Ronan will make a fine husband," said Quelin._

_Quelin is Crystal's father and King of the Inhumans. Ambur, crystal's mother and Queen of the Inhumans, agreed with her husband._

_"But I don't love him!" cried Crystal. "I love Johnny Storm!"_

_"But no one knows where he is," said Ambur._

_"He and the Fantastic Four have been gone for months," said Quelin._

_"They're just on a space mission! They'll be back soon!"_

_"I'm sorry, dear, but we've made up our minds."_

_Crystal frowned. Then an idea came._

_"What about Quicksilver?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Pietro Maximoff. My boyfriend from Earth. Luna's father."_

_"What about him?"_

_"I can marry him. I still have some feelings for him. And Luna should have her real father. I know he still loves me and would want to marry me."_

_"Really?" said Ambur._

_"Yes."_

_"Alright then," said Quelin. "We'll go to Earth and find him."_

_Luna followed her mom and aunt to Crystal's room._

_"Don't do this," said Medusa. "You've hurt him enough."_

_"I don't want to marry Ronan," said Crystal._

_"So you'll just use Pietro to get out of marring him? And what'll happen if and when Johnny comes back?"_

_"Then I'll just Divorce Pietro to be with Johnny."_

_"That's cold, sis."_

_"No harm will be done."_

_"No harm? You'll brake his heart for a second time!"_

_"Luna can fix that. No I have to get ready for Earth."_

_End Of __Flashback_

"That's it."

Magneto's hand tightened into a fist.

'How dare that girl use my son like that!'

"Are you mad at me?" asked Luna.

"No, Luna. Not at you," said Magneto. "I'm mad at your mother."

"I shouldn't have done it. I thought maybe Mommy would fall in love with Daddy, but now I don't think that'll happen. When I see Daddy I'll remove the love I gave him."

"That's the right thing to do, Luna. You can't make someone love you."

"So, you don't want me to remove your unhappiness or make Aunt Wanda love you?"

"No. That would be nice, but it'd be fake. Just like the love my son is feeling for your mother."

Luna nodded.

"Come here, Princess."

Luna walked over. Magneto picked her up and put her on his lap.

"At first I was mad at my son for have, uh, for doing what he did. But now I'm glad. You're a good girl and I'm glad you're my granddaughter."

Luna smiled and hugged Magneto. He hugged back.

Then there was a boom.

* * *

Ronan is from the comics. He's a typical blue-skinned Kree. His equipment provides him further power.

Johnny Storm is all so from the comics. He's the Human Torch. He's part of the Fantastic Four.

Well? Any good?

Review if you want a new chapter to read.


	11. Chapter 11

Magneto, Luna, and the Acolytes ran out to see you attacked them.

They saw Pietro, Crystal, Wanda, Todd, Freddy, Lance, Rogue, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Ororo, Logan, and Mystique.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Luna.

"Luna!" cried Pietro.

She ran over to her daddy. He knelt down on one knee, arms opened wide. Luna ran into them and hugged her daddy. Pietro hugged her back and rose up. He kissed her cheek.

"You okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"I'm so glad."

Pietro noticed his father looking at him.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello, Son."

"So, you know."

"Yes, I do."

"And now you'll be punished for this," said Sabretooth.

"That's why you took the girl, Creed?" said Logan. "So you could get the boy in trouble?"

"Yeah. I always get a kick out of watching him get in trouble."

"I knew you were cruel, Victor, but this?" Mystique shook her head.

"Oh, like you never did something like this before, Raven."

"Once. And I felt bad about it later. You, however, do it all the time and enjoy it the more you do it."

"Yeah." Sabretooth grinned.

"I'm not going to punish him," said Magneto.

"Dang!"

"Well, now that you know about Luna, Father," said Pietro. "There's something else you need to know. I'm going to marry Crystal and go live on the Blue Moon."

"No you're not!" yelled Rogue and Wanda.

"Son," said Magneto. "She's using you. She had Luna use her powers on you so you'd fall in love with her. She only wants to marry you so she doesn' have to marry the man her parents chose for her. She'll leave you when a man named Johnny Storm returns."

"Oh, Father, not you too!"

"It's true, Daddy!" said Luna. "I heard Mommy say so herself!"

"Luna!" cried Crystal. "Don't tell lies!"

"I'll stop telling lies when you do!"

"Burn!" said John.

Luna put her hands on her father's head.

"Don't!" screamed Crystal.

Both of their eyes glowed.

"Oh my god!" cried Pietro. "I can't believe I kissed her and told her I loved her! Bleck!"

"Pie, you're back!" said Rogue.

"Rogue! I'm so sorry about what I said!"

"S'okay, sug. You weren't yourself."

"Luna, why did you do that!" shouted Crystal.

"'Cause Daddy doesn't deserve to be used," answered Luna.

"I knew you didn't love me!" spat Pietro.

"I'm really sorry. I really am. I just didn't want to marry Ronan and my parents won't wait for Johnny. But I guess I'll have to marry him now."

Crystal was going to leave.

"Wait," said Pietro.

Crystal looked at him.

"We would have been married till Johnny came, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll marry you till he comes."

"WHAT!?!" everyone screamed.

"Tro, after what she did?!" exclaimed Lance.

"I know. But I can't let someone marry someone they don't love. It's not right."

"Not right indeed," said Remy.

"Pietro, are you sure?" asked Magneto.

"I'm sure."

Rogue frowned and ran off.

* * *

At The Mansion

"So, this Johnny guy is the Human Torch?" asked Evan.

"Yes," said Luna.

"A member of the Fantastic Four?"

Luna nodded.

"That's awesome!"

"Is he nice to you?" asked Kurt.

"Yes. He's nice. I like him and he likes me. And his sister and the rest of the Fantastic Four are nice too."

"Like, where are they now?" asked Kitty.

"They went on a mission and didn't come back yet."

"And because of that, Pietro has to get married," said Lance.

"It's not fair, yo!" pouted Todd.

"Listen up, everyone," said Charles. "The wedding will take place here in one week."

"One week," repeated Wanda.

"It's going to be a happy wedding day in one week," said Lance, sarcastically.

* * *

Please review this chapter or Luna will cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Pietro was getting ready and his father was helping him.

"It's my wedding day," said Pietro.

"Yes, it is," said Erik.

"I should be happy."

"Normally, yes, but you're not marrying someone you love and loves you back."

"Were you and mom happy when you two got married?"

"Yes. And even more happy when we had you and your sister."

"Mom really made you happy."

"And when you meet the right woman she'll make you happy."

Pietro nodded.

"You don't have to do this, Son."

"I know, Father. But I'm doing it anyway."

* * *

The X-Men, New Mutants, Brotherhood, Acolytes, and Crystal's family were all out side seated.

"Why is the wedding here? And why are we attending it?" asked Logan.

"Because we have plenty of room and we can't let Pietro do this alone," said Ororo.

"Why am I here?" said Victor, tugging on his suite.

"Because you are! Now behave!" hissed Raven.

"I don't know why, but I feel kinda sorry for Maximoff," said Evan.

"Yeah," said Scott. "He should have to go through this."

"Where's Rogue?" asked Jean.

"Guess she didn't want to see this happen," said Kitty.

Pietro stood waiting for Crystal. Wanda and Lance were up there too. Wanda was the maid of honor and Lance was Pietro's best man.

"It's not too late to call this off," said Lance.

"Unless by some miracle Johnny shows up, this is going to happen," said Pietro.

"I'm sure Pietro will make Crystal a very happy woman," Charles said to Ambur.

"I think so," said Ambur. "He's a good boy. You must be so proud."

"I am," said Erik.

"You think someday we'll get married?" asked Bella.

"I think so, chere," said Remy.

"Here comes the bride," said Bobby.

Crystal walked down the aisle with her father, Quelin, holding a bouquet. Luna and Jamie walked down too. Luna was the flower girl and Jamie was the ring bear.

"And who gives this woman to this man?" asked the reverend.

"I do. King Quelin."

Pietro and Crystal faced each other. They held each other's hands.

"Dearly beloved," began the reverend.

He spoke, Pietro and Crystal said their vows, and finally it was almost over.

"If anyone thinks these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said Anything.

"Do you, Pietro Maximoff, take Crystal Amaquelin to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do," said Pietro.

"And do you, Crystal Amaquelin, take Pietro Maximoff to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do," said Crystal.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to see Rogue.

"Rogue?" said Pietro. "What are you do?"

"Stoppin' this wedding. Ah abject! Ah have a reason these two shouldn't wed! They don't love each! They don't have to get married! Ah found Johnny Storm!"

A blond haired blue eyes guy was there. A woman who also had blond hair and blue eyes, (Susan Storm AKA Invisible Woman) a man with brown hair and brown eyes, (Reed Richards AKA Mister Fantastic) and man with orange, rock-like skin (Ben Grimm AKA Thing) were behind him.

"Oh, wow!" said Evan. "It's the Fantastic Four!"

"Awesome!" said Roberto.

"Crystal!" said Johnny. "Don't marry him! I love you!"

"Johnny!" said Crystal.

She ran to him. They kissed.

"Yes!" said Lance. "Tro doesn't have to get married!"

Everyone cheered with happiness.

"Let's go," said Medusa.

"I have to go too," said Luna.

She went over to Pietro. He picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Lunny. Hope you visit soon."

"I will."

Pietro kissed her on the forehead and put her down.

"Bye, Aunt Wanda."

"Bye, Luna," said Wanda, smiling.

She rushed over to Erik.

"Bye, grandpa."

"Bye, Princess. Don't take so long to visit."

He gave he a hug and kiss on the cheek good bye.

The Inhuman family and Fantastic Four left.

Rogue walked toward Pietro.

"Rogue, I don't know how you did it, but thanks," said Pietro.

"Sure," said Rogue. "I didn't want you to go through with this."

"Well, thanks for coming. But since there's no wedding now, I guess we can leave."

"Hey, now," said Remy. "Why waste a perfectly good wedding?"

He got on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Bella, will you marry Remy?"

He opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh god! Yes!!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the reverend. "You may now kiss the bride."

Remy and Bella kissed.

Everyone awed and cheered.

Bella threw the bouquet and Rogue caught it.

She blushed. Pietro put his arm around which made her blush more.

* * *

Everyone was partying and dancing.

"You wanna dance?" asked Pietro.

"Uh, sure," said Rogue.

They danced. Pietro had his around Rogue's waist.

"Thanks again, Rogue."

"It's no big deal."

"Is so. You saved me from getting married to someone I didn't love."

"You're my friend. I could let it happen."

They danced in silence for awhile.

"Rogue," said Pietro.

"Yes?" said Rogue.

"Let's be more then friends. We both want that."

"Pie."

His lips met her. They kissed for about twenty second and then slowly pulled away.

"Thin' happened," said Rogue. "Ah didn't absorb your memories."

"That's the power of love," said Pietro.

Rogue smiled. Pietro smiled too.

They kissed again.

* * *

The end!

I hoped you like it!


End file.
